Halcón Milenario/Leyendas
El Halcón Milenario fue la nave estelar de los famosos contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca, que trabajaban para Jabba el Hutt. El Halcón empezó su vida como un carguero ligero YT-1300 estándar de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. Han Solo, la ganó de Lando Calrissian jugando Sabacc en la Ciudad de las Nubes. Con Calrissian y Solo, la nave vivió muchas aventuras y actualizaciones que la llevaron a su célebre apariencia. Esta nave jugó un papel vital en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fue llamada así debido a su parecido con el halcón-murciélago.Millennium Falcon (novela) Historia [[Archivo:ROTSFalcon.jpg|thumb|left|180px|El Stellar Envoy durante las Guerras Clon.]] Primeros años Construido como la unidad YT 492727ZED en el 60 ABY por la Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería, en sus astilleros en la Instalación de Ensamblaje Orbital 7Millennium Falcon (novela) como un carguero ligero YT-1300f. Su primer dueño fue las Industrias Corell, que lo tuvieron durante doce años. En ese tiempo, el Halcón se ganó la reputación de ser extraordinariamente rápido y tercamente poco confiable. Obtuvo una serie de apodos temporales como: Orgullo Coreliano, Volador Voluble ''y ''La miseria de Meetyl. Eventualmente, Industrias Corell quedó en bancarrota, y en el 48 ABY el YT fue vendido a Kal y Dova Brigger. Los hermanos usaron al nuevamente bautizado Hardwired para varios trabajos de carga cada vez más ilícitos, e hicieron la modificación temprana más significativa: un hiperimpulsor mejorado. La Confederación de Contrabandistas de Cularin se dio cuenta, y después de un negocio que salió mal, los hermanos Brigger se convirtieron en blancos de una recompensa del líder de la Confederación, Nirama. Dova fue ejecutado, pero Kal sobrevivió y le dió a la nave un nuevo nombre, Hijo Rebelde, y la regaló a la Alianza Comercial Stark de Iaco Stark. Kal murió en la Quinta Batalla de Qotile, devorado por comedores challat. Para el 29 ABY, la nave era usada secretamente por miembros del Senado y los Jedi, como parte de una organización llamada el Grupo República. Toba Jadak y Reeze Duurmun se convirtieron en la tripulación principal de la nave—ahora conocida como el Enviado Estelar—durante la siguiente década. [[Archivo:Episode_3_Falcon.jpg|thumb|left|156px|El Halcón Milenario aterrizando en Coruscant]]En el 19 ABY la nave estuvo presente durante la Batalla de Coruscant, aterrizando en la bahía del Edificio Ejecutivo de la República en Coruscant poco después de que la Mano Invisible hubiera llevado a la superficie a salvo a Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y el Canciller Supremo Palpatine.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Poco después de esto, el Enviado Estelar fue golpeado por un carguero pesado cerca de Nar Shaddaa, causando enormes daños a todo el armazón. Lo que quedó de la nave fue transferida a un depósito de chatarra orbital cerca de la Luna de los Contrabandistas. La nave estuvo ahí aproximadamente un año hasta que fue comprada como deshechos por un técnico emprendedor llamado Bammy Decree, con ayuda del señor del crimen Rej Taunt. Con el cuidado de Decree, el Enviado fue reconstruido desde el núcleo hasta el casco, y varios sistemas fueron reemplazados con un hardware actualizado. Aunque esto requirió de una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo, el técnico se comprometió a terminar el trabajo como una prueba de su habilidad. Fue durante este tiempo que varias secciones de la nave fueron renovadas con componentes modulares de un viejo carguero ligero YT-1300p que había sido usado anteriormente para misiones diplomáticas antes de sufrir un destino similar. La Segunda Oportunidad, como ahora era llamado, sirvió a sus nuevos dueños muy brevemente, pues realizó sólo un intento fallido de contrabando antes de languidecer en una bodega Imperial en Nilash III durante los siguientes años. Fue robado por un ladrón de naves oportunista, un tal Zenn Bien, que trabajaba con los agentes Rebeldes Quip Fargil y Luufkin. La Segunda Oportunidad fue brevemente rebautizada como Ido a pedazos durante esta operación, pero cuando Fargil comenzó a pilotar la nave para la Alianza Rebelde, la rebautizó como Halcón Milenario. El Halcón fue usado en un ataque Rebelde a Bilbringi en el 9 ABY, pero Fargil se lo pensó dos veces y se retiró de la operación, llevándose al Halcón. Incapaz de vivir con la culpa, se lo donó al doctor Parlay Thorp. Después de pasar varios años en Hijado con Thorp, el Halcón fue vendido al Circo Viajante de Molpol, y fue objeto de algunas apuestas antes de llegar a las manos de un joven Lando Calrissian. La identiplaca de la nave fue retirada durante este tiempo para facilitar su nueva carrera en el contrabando de su nuevo dueño, y cada dueño había añadido sus propias "modificaciones especiales", de tal manera de que para cuando la nave llegó a manos de Lando ya era capaz de superar en velocidad a cualquier nave de su tamaño. Días de contrabando Lando Calrissian adquirió el Halcón en un juego de sabacc en Bespin alrededor del 4 ABY, de un tal Cix Trouvee, un jugador profesional que no podía cubrir su deuda. Después de aprender los controles básicos de su nuevo amigo Han Solo, colaboró con su droide Vuffi Raa y sirvión como un transporte independiente. Calrissian pilotó la nave durante sus misiones de contrabando en el sistema de Rafa, el cinturón de Oseon, y la cueva estelar de ThonBoka. Él continuó haciendo modificaciones en la nave, a fin de una mejor protección para sí mismo durante esos recorridos. Durante ese tiempo, el Halcón sufrió un gran daño cerca de la rampa de entrada, cuando un caza de la Confederación Renatasiana lo embistió. Durante la ronda final del Torneo de Sabacc en la Ciudad Nube, Calrissian arrojó un marcador para "cualquier nave en su destino" (en ese momento, él era el dueño de una gran nave espacial utilizada en Nar Shaddaa, donde estaba estacionado el Halcón). Solo, y el otro competidor restante en el torneo, aceptaron el marcador, sabiendo que Calrissian había tomado un crucero en el torneo y dejó el Halcón atrás. Cuando Solo gano el juego, reclamó el Halcón como suyo, algo que técnicamente había sido pasado por alto por su desafortunado oponente. Después de ganar el Halcón Milenario a Calrissian, Solo comenzó a añadir sus modificaciones sobre las de los propietarios anteriores. Estas incluyen mejoras en el blindaje, armas, motores, sensores y emisores de interferencia (el emisor que Solo instaló fue tan poderoso que la primera vez que lo puso a prueba, interrumpió los enlaces de información dentro del Halcón en sí, justo cuando una Corbeta Imperial estaba despegando. Afortunadamente para Solo, el sistema fue tan poderoso que el emisor se autoapagó. Solo logró escapar sin daño alguno. La primera misión de Solo con el Halcón Milenario era un viaje a Kashyyyk para el beneficio de su co-piloto Wookiee, Chewbacca. Partiendo de ahí, el Halcón dejó el espacio imperial por el sector corporativo, contrabandeando bienes para los jefes del crimen, como Big Bunji y Ploovo Two-for-One. Como resultado de esta no tan legal actividad, hubo frecuentes enfrentamientos con la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Su capitán era responsable de la destrucción de la instalación de cárceles secretas de la Autoridad, Fin de las Estrellas, así como ayudar dejar al descubierto a un grupo de comercio de esclavos en donde participaron unos dirigentes ejecutivos de la Autoridad muy destacados, además de participar en la nefasta búsqueda del tesoro perdido de Xim el déspota. Después de su regreso al sector, el Halcón continuó su trabajo de contrabando de bienes (principalmente de especias) para Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Apenas unos meses antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Solo se vio obligado a deshacerse de su carga de especia cuando fue abordado por los Imperiales. Alrededor de este tiempo, Urai Fen del Consorcio Zann contrató la tripulación del Halcón Milenario para recoger al señor del crimen Tyber Zann de las minas de especias de Kessel con el pretexto de una carrera de especias. Después de recuperar a Zann de Kessel, la tripulación continuó sus intentos de devolver a Jabba la carga de especias. El halcón estaba enganchado por el rayo tractor de un Destructor Estelar mientras Zann visitaba Corellia, pero el Corazón Hendido fue capaz de ayudar a liberar la nave y, a cambio, Solo acordó llevar al Halcón a los Asteroides Vergesso a fin de completar una misión vital en el que tendría un duelo con Boba Fett y el Esclavo I. Un viaje fatídico El destino del Halcón Milenario como instrumento de operaciones rápidas para el contrabando se cambió cuando fue contratado por Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker en la cantina de Mos Eisley solo meses más tarde para viajar a Alderaan. Al ser cuestionado por Obi-Wan de la velocidad de su nave, Solo citó que el Halcón es capaz de sobrepasar en 0.5 la velocidad de la luz, y que "recorrió el corredor de Kessel en menos de doce parsecs". El viaje a Alderaan demostró ser mucho más que un simple vuelo de pasajeros. El Halcón se vio obligado a despegar rápido de Mos Eisley cuando una guarnición de soldados de asalto atacaron la nave en un intento de recuperar su carga. También evitó ser capturado por un par de destructores estelares antes de hacer el salto a la velocidad de la luz. [[Archivo:Millennium Falcon captured.jpg|thumb|left|200px|La Estrella de la Muerte captura al Halcón Milenario]] El Halcón emergió del hiperespacio dentro de los restos de Alderaan. Después de perseguir a un solitario TIE Fighter perdidos en lo que parecía ser un espacio vacío, el Halcón fue capturado por uno de los Rayos Tractores de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte y llevado a bordo de la masiva estación espacial. Gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento de los que estaban a bordo del Halcón, la nave pasó ser como si la tripulación se había escapado poco después de despegar de Tatooine. Eran buscados por tropas de asalto y se informó de que no había pasajeros a bordo. Su búsqueda ya había acabado cuando la tripulación estaban escondidos en una serie de compartimientos de contrabando y procedieron a matar a un equipo de exploración antes de que pudieran ser detectados por el escáner. En cuestión de horas, el Halcón Milenario una vez más había escapado de la Armada Imperial, esta vez con la rescatada Princesa Leia Organa a bordo. Después de una rápida huida de una flota del Imperio, y saltando a través del hiperespacio, la nave llegó a la base secreta de la Alianza en Yavin IV. Durante la estancia de la nave en la estación de batalla, el Imperio había plantado un dispositivo de autodirección a bordo del Halcón que lo utilizaron para perseguir a la princesa a esta ubicación. Los rebeldes se apresuraron a organizar un ataque preventivo contra la enorme Estrella de la muerte, Solo cobró su recompensa, abordó el Halcón y dejó la luna. Sin embargo, gracias a Chewbacca, su capitán contrabandista cambio sus intenciones. Solo y su nave regresaron justo a tiempo para cubrir a Luke Skywalker en su último intento de destruir la estación y garantizar la seguridad de la Alianza Rebelde. Después de Yavin Durante el viaje de regreso a Tatooine, el Halcón fue abordado por una fuerza pirata liderada por Crimson Jack. Al robarle los créditos de Jabba, la idea de unirse a la Rebelión se volvió la mejor opción disponible para su joven Capitán. Así, la nave se convirtió en la nave más rápida en la flota de la Alianza. Durante el período comprendido entre Yavin y Hoth, Han Solo junto con el Escuadrón Renegado, utilizó el Halcón para encontrar el holocrón sobre el campo de asteroides que alguna vez fue Alderaan. En su búsqueda, el convertidor de poder del Halcón y las células energéticas fueron dañadas por un escuadrón de Interceptores TIE y un Destructor Estelar cercano. Después de ese encuentro en el sistema Alderaan, el Halcón y el Crucero Mon Calamari del Escuadrón Renegado entraron en el depósito de chatarra en el planeta de Ord Mantell. Con las reparaciones necesarias hechas por Han y el resto del Escuadrón Renegado, escaparon del planeta antes de que un escuadrón de destructores estelares locales los atraparan. Finalmente, el Halcón sirvió como transporte de escape para Boz Pity. Escape de Hoth En el 3 DBY, el Halcón se encontraba bajo reparaciones en el hangar principal de la instalación Rebelde en la Base Eco cuando el Imperio comenzaba su asalto en Hoth. Mientras que la Alianza se apresuraba a escapar de la base, Solo y Chewbacca se apresuraron a hacer que la nave despegase. La Princesa Leia fue separada de su transporte por un túnel y se vio obligada a escapar de Hoth a bordo del Halcón acompañada de Han, Chewbacca y C-3PO. Solo utiliza sus extraordinarias maniobras con la nave y sus habilidades de pilotaje para eludir un Destructor Estelar Imperial que estaba persiguiendolos, y dos más que salieron del hiperespacio. Han maniobró el Halcón causando que los dos destructores estelares se aproximaran y que casi chocasen unos con otros. El Halcón continuó tratando de dar el salto a la velocidad de la luz, pero se detuvo por un mal funcionamiento del equipo. Obligado a tomar medidas drásticas para evitar su captura, Solo tomó la decisión de poner a prueba el Halcón en un campo de asteroides cercanos en un intento por perder a los imperiales. Sin embargo, un encuentro desastroso con una babosa espacial obligó a la tripulación del Halcón a salir del campo de asteroides en el rango de tiro del Vengador. Han utiliza la garra de aterrizaje del Halcón para insertarse en un punto ciego en la torre de mando de un Destructor Estelar. Adheriendose al procedimiento estándar Imperial, el Destructor Estelar expulsa toda la chatarra y basura antes de entrar en el hiperespacio. Han señala a Chewbacca ese momento para liberar la garra, permitiendo que el Halcón "flote con el resto de la basura". Boba Fett, sin embargo, adivino las intenciones de Solo, y esperó en el Esclavo I, siguiendo al Halcón cuando salió del sistema. left|thumb|200px|[[Han Solo/Leyendas|Han Solo haciendo reparaciones en el Halcón Milenario con una hidrollave]] Después de su encuentro cercano con el Imperio, el Halcón viajó a la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin, para ver a un viejo conocido de Han, Lando Calrissian, donde ocupaba el cargo de Barón Administrador. El Imperio había llegado primero, debido a que Boba Fett siguió al Halcón a Bespin. La tripulación del Halcón fue capturada, interrogada y detenida. Han fue encerrado en carbonita y entregado al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett. Los restantes miembros de la tripulación, junto con Lando, escaparon con el Halcón. Después de rescatar a Luke, que estaba colgado de una veleta en la parte inferior de la Ciudad Nube, la nave abandonó el planeta y trató de saltar al hiperespacio. La tripulación no era consciente que el recientemente reparado hiperimpulsor había sido desactivado por los hombres de Vader, y sólo un intento de último momento de R2-D2 impidió que el Halcón cayera en manos del imperio. Rescatando a Han Durante los meses siguientes, el Halcón sirvió como el hogar-base de Leia, Luke, y Lando mientras seguían a Fett en un intento de salvar a Solo. El Halcón voló a través de peligrosos cañones en la luna espaciopuerto Gall, y, a pesar de ser la nave Rebelde más buscada de la galaxia, se las arregló para infiltrarse en el Centro Imperial. A continuación, participó en la batalla espacial en el Gancho Celestial del Príncipe Xizor. Después de la batalla, el Halcón regresó a la base secreta de los Rebeldes.Shadows of the Empire Después de rescatar de forma exitosa a Han, el Halcón se reunió con la Flota Rebelde, y se preparó para atacar a la nueva Estrella de la Muerte. La Batalla de Endor [[Archivo:Halcon-Endor.jpg|left|thumb|150px|El Halcon lidera el ataque de Cazas Estelares durante la Batalla de Endor.]] Durante la Batalla de Endor, Lando y el copiloto Sullustano Nien Nunb pilotaron el Halcón como jefe oro. Después de que el escudo planetario que protegía a la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte fue destruido, el Halcón y varios cazas de la alianza entraron a la estación espacial a través de una puerta del conducto dirigido hacia el núcleo del reactor. El espacio era limitado en los túneles del conducto que conducían al nucleo y el Halcón perdió su plato del sensor cuando choco en un tabique hermético. Lando pudo pilotar la nave hacia la base de la energía que contenía el reactor principal, lanzó una oleada de misiles de impacto, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del extractor. El Halcón apenas consiguio escapar de la explosión masiva que destruyó por completo a la Estrella. Mas tarde, la flota imperial se retiró y la galaxia celebró la muerte del emperador. Han, sin embargo, nunca le perdonó a Lando el hecho de que perdiera el plato del sensor mientras estaba dentro de la Seguna Estrella de la Muerte despues de que Lando prometiese que "no le haria ni un rasguño!" La Nueva República La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Después de la muerte de Chewbacca al inicio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong,Vector Prime Han Solo pintó al Halcón de negro mate. Han dijo que era para disfrazarlo, pero Leia se preguntó si también era en señal de duelo por su copiloto y mejor amigo. Durante este tiempo Han rescató a un ryn llamado Droma en Ord Mantell y, por un tiempo, Droma se convirtió en el primer copiloto del Halcón Milenario después de la muerte de Chewbacca.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del HéroeAgentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Al pasar el tiempo, Leia Organa Solo se convirtió en la nueva copiloto, un rol que aceptó. Han Solo reemplazó la gran silla de copiloto que había sido de Chewbacca y puso una nueva silla más cómoda para Leia. Han y Leia escaparon de Coruscant en la nave durante su conquista.Star by Star Durante la guerra, el Halcón ayudó a la Nueva República, que después se convirtió en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, a desarrollar métodos para destruir con efectividad a los coralskippers yuuzhan vong. Anakin Solo descubrió que, al ajustar los ángulos de los cuadlásers para que los disparos se cruzaran ligeramente, cuando golpearan un coralskipper por lo menos un láser penetraba los dovin basals de la nave.Destiny's Way Han y Leia pilotaron al Halcón de Dac a Bastion en el Remanente Imperial para hacer un trato con el Imperio y obtener viejos mapas Imperiales del Núcleo Profundo. Ellos tenían la intención de pasar un tiempo juntos y le pidieron a los guardaespaldas noghri de Leia que no los acompañaran, mas sus planes se echaron a perder cuando se vieron obligados a llevar a la comandante Vana Dorja con ellos. Durante el viaje fueron sacados del hiperespacio por minas yuuzhan vong en la Vía Hydiana. El Halcón fue atacado por coralskippers y los Solo pudieron rechazar a la mayoría, antes de que Jagged Fel y su escuadrón llegaran para ayudarlos. Unos tres meses después, el Halcón participó en la Batalla de Ebaq 9. A Han se le dio el mando de un escuadrón de la Alianza de Contrabandistas y usó al Halcón como su nave insignia, a pesar de que Booster Terrik le ofreció usar al Ventura Errante. Han Solo y Leia Organa Solo usaron al Halcón como base de operaciones mientras restablecían los puestos de comunicaciones a través de la galaxia, en planetas como Bakura y Esfandia.Force Heretic II: RefugeeForce Heretic III: Reunion El Halcón Milenario posteriormente participó en la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant, donde la Alianza Galáctica ganó la guerra.The Unifying Force La Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Halcón (en su cumpleaños número cien) necesitaba reparaciones en el motor. Estando a punto de aterrizar en Coruscant, las vibraciones del motor comenzaron a destruir la nave. Incluso con Han y Leia pilotando, la nave estuvo a punto de estrellarse. Leia usó la Fuerza para tratar de frenar su descenso, pero no tenía el control suficiente. Sin embargo, Jacen remotamente incrementó la de ella con las suya propia, y Leia pudo mantener a la nave de una pieza para que tuviera un difícil pero seguro aterrizaje. La nave estuvo fuera de servicio durante las siguientes semanas mientras Artoo la reparaba. Durante la batalla sobre los cielos de Hapes, el Halcón Milenario trató de evitar el combate con Leia Solo pilotando. Jacen Solo, creyendo que sus padres eran terroristas que le habían hecho caer en una trampa, ordenó a su nave insignia Anakin Solo disparar al Halcón (usando códigos de transponder que lo identificaban como Longshot). Se disparó una única descarga de turboláser de largo alcance, que destruyó el núcleo central y las torretas del Halcón. Desafortunadamente, los noghri Cakhmaim y Meewalh estaban dentro de las torretas y murieron. El Halcón pudo escapar, pero con serios daños. El Halcón fue reparado en el sistema Gyndine en la Estación de Combustible y Reparación Tendrando, y se le acoplaron torretas y núcleo central nuevos. El Halcón mas tarde participó en la Batalla de Kashyyyk, la Batalla de la Estación Centerpoint, la Segunda Batalla de Fondor y la Batalla de Shedu Maad, sobreviviendo a todas. Después de la Segunda Guerra Civil galáctica, Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo y su nieta Allana se embarcaron en una misión para investigar los orígenes del Halcón después de que Allana encontrara un objeto misterioso a bordo. Los tres descubrieron un plan fallido para derrocar a Palpatine.Millennium Falcon Diseño y modificaciones Armamento [[Archivo:Falcon egvv.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Planos del Halcón Milenario]] Además de su cañón láser escondido, el Halcón estaba equipado con un par de cañones láser cuádruples AG-2G de la Corporación de Ingeniería corelliana montados dorsal y ventralmente, los cuales obtenían su poder directamente de su núcleo de poder Quadex. Fueron originalmente instalados por Lando para reemplazar los blásters montados en las mandibulas de proa. Cuando Han tomó propiedad del Halcón, modificó los cañones extensivamente al añadir powercyclers mejorados, canales de gas de gran volumen, y laser actuators personalizados. Esto incrementó el rendimiento de los cañones hasta el punto que eran capaces de destruir un caza TIE de un solo disparo. Estos cañones, aunque eran normalmente operados manualmente, podían ser controlados remotamente desde la cabina por Solo. Una vez necesitó del uso de esta capacidad durante el Bloqueo de Kashyyyk en 0 DBY. La nave también tenía un par de lanzadores de misiles de concusión ST2 de Arakyd montados entre las mandíbulas frontales, los cuales eran técnicamente ilegales para que un civil los tuviera; éstos fueron usados en la Batalla de Endor, destruyendo el reactor de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Después de volverse la nave correo diplomática de la familia Skywalker-Organa-Solo, el Halcón fue reformado con generadores de poder de grado militar, propulsión y armamento. Los cañones láser cuádruples fueron reemplazados por turboláseres ligeros. Las torretas turboláser fueron destruidas por un turboláser de largo alcance del Destructor Estelar ''Anakin Solo'' de un disparo bajo un falso código transpondedor Gran Disparo durante la Batalla de Hapes en 40 DBY. Las torretas turboláser fueron reemplazadas finalmente por nuevos turboláseres ligeros. Durante los sucesos acaecidos durante la resurrección de Emperador Palpatine, los lanzadores de misiles fueron reemplazados temporalmente por una pistola eléctrica gigante de Ganathan montada en el arco madibular de babor, la cual fue destruida durante un tiroteo con el Esclavo I de Boba Fett. A Han particularmente no le gustó la modificación a su nave y rápidamente transformó al Halcón a su estado normal después de que los problemas con el Emperador renacido hubieran terminado. En la época de la guerra Yuzhan Vong, mientras Han Solo y el Ryn Droma buscaban a los familiares de este último, el halcón fue pintado de negro, para pasar algo más desapercibido, ya que era una nave muy reconocible en gran parte de la galaxia. El secreto para su velocidad [[Archivo:Millennium Falcon Cross-Section.jpg|thumb|right|180px|Un corte del Halcón Milenario.]] El atributo más famoso del Halcón Milenario fue su hiperimpulsor. El sistema de hiperimpulsor a bordo del Halcón fue del doble de tamaño que el de un carguero YT-1300 estándar. Este sistema le dio una capacidad de hiperimpulsor de 0.5, lo que era el doble de rápido que la mayoría de las naves de guerra imperiales. El secreto para su velocidad fueron las modificaciones del técnico maestro de naves "Doc" Vandangante que aerodinamizaban la nave en el hiperespacio al controlar el portal del contínuo espacio-tiempo alrededor de ella. Muchas otras naves trataron de igualar la velocidad del Halcón sin estas modificaciones aerodinamizadoras y terminaron convertidas en polvo espacial. Otro elemento clave para la velocidad del Halcón Milenario fue su computadora de navegación, que podía localizar la ruta más rápida desde el Punto A hasta el Punto B mientras que al mismo tiempo evitaba los obstáculos tales como sistemas estelares y campos de asteroides. Alias [[Archivo:Millennium Falcon Cross-Section.JPG|thumb|right|Otro corte del Halcón Milenario.]] A través de los años, debido a la naturaleza clandestina de sus operaciones, los propietarios del Halcón le dieron varias designaciones falsas. El propio Han Solo le dio media docena de nombres falsos en 8 DBY. Entre los conocidos se incluyen: *''Argos'' *''Franquicia Caza del Sol'' *''Franquicia Luz del Sol'Tatooine Ghost'' *Regina Galas' *Largo Disparo'' *''Dulce Sorpresa'' *''Ave de la Sombra'' *''Princesa de Sangre'' *''Anillo de Victoria'' Tripulación importante [[Archivo:Falcon NEGVV.jpg|thumb|right|El Halcón Milenario.]] Con Lando Calrissian *Lando Calrissian (capitán) *Vuffi Raa (copiloto) *Nien Nunb (copiloto, Batalla de Endor) *Airen Cracken (artillero, Batalla de Endor) *Ace Azzameen (Batalla de Endor) *Artillero humano sin nombre *Chewbacca (copiloto) Con Han Solo *Han Solo (capitán) *Chewbacca (copiloto) *Droma (copiloto) *Leia Organa Solo (copiloto) *Guardaespaldas noghri (artilleros) Otros pasajeros conocidos *Ben Kenobi *Remoto de Ben Kenobi *Droide de Reparaciones Entre bastidores *En el episodio III en la escena 7 del DVD aparece un carguero ligero YT-1300 aterrizando sobre la plataforma del senado. George Lucas confirmó que se trataba de la misma nave que aparece en los episodios IV, V y VI. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' and comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' juego *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' * Firestorm}} *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Revenants'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (base Hoth) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (base Hoth) }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Rebel Club'' *Star Trek: First Contact *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Free Memory'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Spaceballs'' Fuentes Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * * *Star Wars TITANIUM LIMITED Die Cast Episode III Millennium Falcon Vehicle - Hasbro Die-Cast toy * *"The Falcon's speculative voyage from Hoth to Bespin" - A Pablo Hidalgo StarWars.com entrada de blog *The Millennium Falcon: Ship of Riddles (Archive.org copy) *Curiosidades del Halcón Milenario